The Most Dangerous Po
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Le Tang | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = MostDangerousPoCast.jpg | Previous = Royal Pain | Next = The Po Who Cried Ghost | Poll = What did you think about "The Most Dangerous Po"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Most Dangerous Po" is the third episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po's visit to a famous war hero goes awry when he finds out the retired general is off his rocker.TheFutonCritic.com - "Nickelodeon Premieres Brand-New Episodes of 'SpongeBob SquarePants' and 'Kung Fu Panda'". Published March 29, 2012. Retrieved March 31, 2012. While visiting a famous war hero, Po discovers that the retired general has lost his mind.Zap2It.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : The Most Dangerous Po" Summary tracking with Tsin]] Po is at the Jade Palace with Shifu and the Five when he receives a note from the famous war hero General Tsin. General Tsin has requested that the dragon warrior come meet him in person. Po gets transportation and reaches Tsin's fortress. Po tries to walk in but immediately gets caught in one of Tsin's booby traps and finds himself hanging upside down and surrounded by Tsin's guards. The general shows up and asks Po why he has come(not knowing that Po is in fact the Dragon Warrior). Po explains that he is the dragon warrior but the general does not believe him and orders his guards to attack him. Po then takes out all the guards and shows Tsin the coupon he received, proof that he is the Dragon Warrior. Tsin then believes him and says this was only a test before inviting him into the fortress. While eating, Po begins to see signs that the retired general Tsin is not mentally stable; Tsin stabs at his food every time he eats fearing that toxic poisons will be in there and claims that goats control the media. However, Po is yet to see what the general does in his spare time. Tsin leads Po outside and tells him Hundun is on his way and that they must hunt him down. Po asks him what crime Hundun has committed, Tsin replies that Hundun has committed no crime and that Tsin simply decided to lure him to the fortress by giving him a pie coupon(Rhino's love pie). Po points out that if Hundun hasn't done anything wrong, then capturing him is wrong. Tsin tells Po to shoot Hundun anyway using a crossbow. Po misses on purpose and runs up close to Hundun and warns him that Tsin is trying to hunt him. Hundun doesn't believe him and engages Tsin in a fight. Hundun is eventually knocked out and Po says that he will take Hundun to Chor Gom prison for trespassing. Tsing, however, says that "they'll put him with the others." Tsin takes Hundun back to the fortress where Po notices that Tsin has done this to several other villains as well such as Scorpion, Fung, Gahri, Taotie, and Temutai. Tsin explains his strategy: He lures the villains in and then freezes them before putting them on display. Po realizes that this is wrong because even though Tsin lured in criminals, he did not lure them in when they committed a crime. Po attempts to knock out Tsin but Tsin stops him. Tsin is about to put Po with the villains but Po takes off with Tsin in pursuit. Po then falls off a cliff and survives, thus successfully escaping the mad general. Safe again, Po decides to return to the Jade Palace. However, Po begins to get brain trauma and realizes that if he does not go back to save the villains, who were innocent when imprisoned by Tsin, then he is a coward and no hero. He returns to Tsin's fortress and manages to trick Tsin into attempting to freeze him as well, but is able to release the antidote gas and free the captured villains. The villains then gang up on Tsin, but Po is able to fight them off and they escape. Tsin is then taken to Chorh-Gom Prison, and Po assures Shifu of his own sanity before donning a wok as a helmet in his eagerness to pursue the escaped villains. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Crane / Rickshaw driver * Max Koch as Mantis / Guard * as Monkey * as Hundun * as Temutai * as Taotie * as General Tsin Trivia * The episode's title and plot reference " ," a popular short story by about a shipwrecked man who is hunted by a general who hunts people for challenging sport. Gallery Images General Tsin.jpg|Tsin in his earlier years Tsin.jpg|Tsin tracking Dinner With Tsin.jpg|Po having dinner with Tsin Frozen Villains.jpg|Several villains under the effects of the Zhu Jiao plant Frozen Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion under the effects of the Zhu Jiao plant Frozen Temutai.jpg|Temutai under the effects of the Zhu Jiao plant View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Most Dangerous Po Most Dangerous Po Most Dangerous Po